


take me back to when we started

by madameofmusic



Series: 34 Days [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 34 Days Challenge, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameofmusic/pseuds/madameofmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent gets a package in the mail from Jack six months after Jack signs with the Falconers.</p><p>(For Week 5 of the 34 Days Challenge: Free-for-All)</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me back to when we started

**Author's Note:**

> This marks the end of the 34 Days Challenge. This challenge has been a lot of fun, and I'm really glad it was a thing. Big thanks to defcontwo for putting it up! 
> 
> Title is from "High Hopes" by Kodaline, because that's a Kent/Jack song if I ever heard one.

Kent gets a package in the mail from Jack six months after Jack signs with the Falconers.

It sits on his kitchen table for all of three hours before he finally caves and slices it open. Inside, there’s a tupperware container filled with brownies, a Falconers t-shirt with the number 1 on the back, and an old picture of them when they were in the Q, in their first season. In the picture, they’re both grinning like loons, arms wrapped around one another, confetti in their hair. They’d won their first game of the season, and had gone out to celebrate after. It’s a happy memory, one Kent finds himself thinking about on the worst of his days when Jack’s cold dismissal of him after the draft and before his overdose, comes back to haunt him, the words _I don’t need you anymore_ that bounce around his head like the world’s worst ping pong ball.

Kent isn’t sure how he feels. Brownies are his favourite though, and the easiest thing to process out of the entire package, so he eats those. They’re _delicious_ , rich and fudgy, and Kent knows from the first bite they’re homemade.

Jack can’t bake, so who knows where he got them. He considers texting Jack and asking, but then he remembers that Jack changed his number a year back and probably wouldn’t respond anyway, weird package or no.

Kent leaves the other things in the box, and wanders back to what he was doing, frowning to himself.

 

 

He’s not quite sure why he sent the package to Kent in the first place.

He’d been going through his room in Montreal for things to take with him to Providence, and there were a few boxes of things he’d sent back to his new apartment that he’d avoided opening until a few weeks prior.

There were a lot of memories in those boxes, and not all good ones.

But he’d found the picture, and for the first time in a long time, he was able to look at Kent and feel nothing but happiness at the memory of the game they’d played.

So he’d packed it off, along with a batch of Bitty’s brownies and a Falconers shirt, and tried to forget about it.

He didn’t manage it, but he certainly felt a lot better when Kent had sent something back.

A week later, Kent sends something back. Jack gets it a week and a half after he sent his, and immediately opens it up.

There’s an Aces shirt with Kent’s face on it (Jack laughs as soon as he sees it), a package of Jack’s favourite brand of dried banana chips, and a DVD.

He scoops up the DVD and the chips, and plops himself in the living room. The DVD is a recording of their Memorial Cup Game, something Jack never actually sat down and watched after it was over because of everything that happened.

He works his way through the bag of chips as he watches, smiling to himself. It’s a good feeling, being able to see on a widescreen TV how far he’s come. He was good back then, but now he’s even better. There’s mistakes he sees himself make on tape that he no longer makes six years later.

He finishes the game, and lets the TV go dark.

 

 

It continues like this until the playoffs, them trading packages back and forth. There’s never any notes, never any explanation on either of their parts, but it’s helped, somehow.

So much so that when the Aces kick the Falconers out of the running for the Cup, Jack finds Kent afterwards to congratulate him.

Kent stares at him like he’s grown a third head, before he takes Jack’s hand and shakes it firmly. “Thanks, Zimms.” He says, lips curling into a small smile.

Jack smiles back, doesn’t let their hands drop even though the handshake has gone past professional and into overly lengthy. “Anytime, Kenny. Good luck in the rest of the playoffs.” He says.

Kent lets go, nods once, and steps back. “Yeah, thanks. I’ll… see you around?” He looks confused, but not unhappy.

Jack nods. “Course. Call me after you win, and we’ll get dinner.”

Kent grins. “I don’t have your number. You gotta call me.”

“Alright. It’s a date.” Jack says, and turns away, disappearing down the hall to his own locker room.

 

 

A few years later, when Kent gets traded to the Falcs, Jack stops sending packages.

Now, he just leaves them in gift-wrapped boxes on the end of their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about Kent Parson on my [tumblr](whiskeytangofrogman.tumblr.com).


End file.
